


Memory Lane

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. After a failed meeting with Feilong, Yan Tzu takes a stroll around the Liu estate. Upon gazing at some old pictures, he bumps into a very mysterious man that goes by the name of Yoh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Lane

 

The meeting, if it could be called that, ended rather abruptly. Like all those years ago, Feilong still took miniscule insults to heart. Though Yan Tzu wasn't at all trying to insult his younger brother, quite the opposite actually. He complimented him, simply saying “It's nice to see you with meat on your bones”. Feilong most likely took that as, “You are fat”. So he made things snappy. Instead of splitting future earnings 50/50, they'd split them 70/30. Yan Tzu didn't bother to ask who got the thirty percent, he just complied. The last time he'd gotten into an argument with Feilong over stocks resulted in a split of 99/1 percent of earnings.

 

That was when, after all those years, he figured out that his little brother did in fact have back bone. During that time, Yan Tzu had attempted an attack on Baishe. In the process, he had taken Feilong in a ploy to give him to other members of the Liu family to have him tortured. Two days later, Feilong escaped his binds within Yan Tzu's estate and burned the whole mansion to ash. He also searched for and killed the remaining Liu family members who wanted to torture him. And he took their money. Needless to say, he'd grown ruthless.

 

Presently, Yan Tzu found himself walking through the old Liu estate. Despite the fact that the meeting had ended, his chauffeur was having troubles with the engine of the limousine. Feilong allowed him to stay until those problems were fixed, as long as he didn't ruin anything. So he walked, marveling at the old pictures and symbols that still remained perched on the walls. He was surprised that Feilong decided to keep them up.

 

His favorite picture, still remained hanging over the mantle. It featured Elder Liu, Feilong and of course, himself. The four main house servants also stood there, grinning like the mischievous children they were. They were all quite mischievous back then if Yan Tzu could recall. He and the twins would always get into trouble, though he'd take the fall for it. All the time.

 

Sighing, he turned away and continued his strides down the corridor. A distance away, he noticed another man standing, gazing at one of the many pictures on the wall. Yan Tzu halted for seconds before approaching him. This man wore a suit, like the rest of Feilong's stuck up men. His hair was slightly unkempt, brushing the top of his collar. His eyes were dark, yet focused at the same time as he gazed just a few inches ahead. Yan Tzu stood next to him, still observing him. He seemed quite cat like.

 

“Hello.” The older Liu began.

 

The slightly shorter man looked at him through the corner of his eye. “Hello.” He replied rather stoical.

 

Yan Tzu sensed a rather negative vibe, but continued anyway. “You have an eye for art it seems like.”

 

He didn't say anything.

 

“Do you have a name?”

 

“Yoh.” He quickly spoke.

 

“Yoh, that's a nice name.” Yan Tzu smiled. “I am_”

 

“I know who you are.”

A curtain of silence fell as the two gazed at the picture. It took Yan Tzu three more minutes to realize he had exactly no idea what he was staring at. He was pretty sure Yoh had an idea.

 

“Do you do this often? Walk down the corridors and gaze at paintings?” Yan Tzu expected no response, but he didn't expect Yoh to simple walk away. He listened to the click of his shoes until he vanished.

Minutes later, he was joined by a smaller man.

 

“Are you done scaring my men away?” Feilong stood by his side, crossing his arms.

 

“I_”

 

“Silence. Your ride is here. You should hurry and leave while you still can.” Feilong took a step back.

 

“Is he always like that?” Yan Tzu faced his brother. “Quiet and mysterious?”

 

“He just doesn't like you.” The younger Liu replied. “I can't imagine why.”

 

Yan Tzu shrugged and followed Feilong down the corridor. “He seems to like paintings.”

 

“He likes history.” Feilong corrected.

 

“History? That was only a painting.” Yan Tzu managed.

 

The young Mafia boss chuckled. “A painting depicting the three proceeding kingdoms. The Wu, Wei and Shu...” Feilong continued as the two reached the entrance hall. Both Feilong and Yan Tzu's men were waiting there. Yan Tzu spotted Yoh amongst them, looking utterly bored.

 

“A word of advice, dear brother.” Feilong spoke quietly. “Yoh likes to dine in the less extravagant part of Hong Kong. He enjoys reading and historical events.”

 

Yan Tzu rose an eyebrow. “You're helping me?”

 

“No, I'm preparing you. Have a safe trip back.” He turned away, called out to his men and they began to disperse. Yan Tzu spotted Yoh amongst the suited men and hurried towards him. It was obvious the body guard spotted him as he quickened his strides.

 

“Yoh,” He made the mistake of grabbing the smaller man's arm. “forgive me for our meeting from before_”

 

“Let me go.” His voice was quiet, yet held a great amount of authority in it.

 

“Just hear me out.” Yan Tzu was starting to get angry. Talking to Yoh was like talking to an even colder Feilong. Did his little brother brainwash everybody who worked for him? “I just wanted_”

 

Well he was an assassin, meaning he knew the human body and its pressure points like the back of his hand. Yan Tzu wasn't that surprised when he was stunned, nor was he that surprised when Yoh walked away after he'd fallen to the ground. Of course his men went scrambling, taking out their guns and pointing them like maniacs, but Yan Tzu called them off. He could practically see Feilong from a distance, grinning.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. My stomach hurts. I ate too many cookies.  
> I do not own Finder Series or its characters.


End file.
